Luv Thy Bruther
by Sasami Mori
Summary: The story of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as children. NOT yaoi. PG-13 just in case, for strong language, reference the processes of birth and evil demon babies who swear.
1. My new brother

Luv Thy Bruther -  
  
To start off...........no. No. No. No. Not Yaoi (okay, a little, but not between the brothers. I like Yaoi...) Since I decided there will be yaoi, flames will be eating digested and waste products will be given to monkeys who shall publicly pelt the flamers with it. This story is simply about the period of time when Inuyasha was born, and before Sesshoumaru began to hate him. It will also portray my theory on why Sesshy hates his poor cute adorable little brother. -  
  
Unless marked with an: (blah blah blah) will mean that baby Inuyasha is thinking this.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nobody!!!! If I did.......oh, it would be glorious........drools Much more Inu-chan getting his shirt ripped to shreds! Everything except the story line in this fic belongs to Takahashi-sama. (Bows down to her)  
  
(By the way, I don't know what their father's name is, so I used some info from other fics and some site to get his name. Unfortunately, I got about seven hundred different names, so I just took the most common one.)  
Sesshoumaru lay in a large field of grass near his father's castle, waiting. His father, Inutashio was supposed to come soon to introduce the new addition of the family to him. His human second wife's water had broken that morning and the kingdom had momentarily gone to hell.  
Thankfully, the human had better damage control tactics and had everything calmed down before the baby had actually started to come. He truly questioned who was really in control of the kingdom, Husband, or second wife.  
Many people asked him if he minded that fact that his father had two wives, that the second was a human, that his mother was no longer welcome in the palace because of an attack on the pregnant woman, fueled by jealousy. His answer? No. Just no. He loved his father and mother, but he also loved Inutashio's wife. She was a beautiful woman and very kind to him, unlike his real mother, who only saw him as a tool to get rich, and now despised him because she couldn't use him anymore.  
The new baby was to become the heir. Not Sesshoumaru. To tell the truth, he couldn't care less. As long as his father loved him, he was happy. To him, nothing else mattered. So he thought. He knew that soon he'd have a new person in his life, a new responsibility. A new baby brother. As he thought about his life to come, he heard footsteps and the happy cooing of a baby. Immediately he shot up and ran to his father.  
  
"Father! Father! Is everything all right? Is she healthy? What about the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? What's its name? Can I hold it?" A thousand questions popped out of his mouth before he even reached where Inutashio stood. His father chuckled.  
"Slow down, Sesshoumaru. Lets see.... yes, yes, the baby is fine, boy, Inuyasha, and yes, in that order. In fact, I want you to become Inuyasha's new babysitter."  
"Really? But, don't women usually-"  
"That's a nurse. If his mother gets tired of holding him, then you are to entertain him, or if we have something to attend to, you will watch him. It's a big responsibility" there's that word again, "but you are the most trustworthy man I know."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. But first, you must meet your charge. Sesshoumaru, meet your new baby brother, Inuyasha." Inutashio presented a tightly wrapped bundle of red cloth and white hair. He was truly a beautiful baby. Snowy white hair, a soft, round, chubby face, small little hands, and tiny dogs ears. He looked very healthy and strong and his eyes had already opened. They were a beautiful golden color and were wide with wonder. The baby held his arms out to his brother and whined impatiently, violently demanding the attention of this person. ( Pay attention to me, goddamnit!!! Can't you see me here? HELLO!!!!!!! I'm CUTE!! You're supposed to say "aww!! He's sooooooooooooooooooooo adorable!!!" and pick me up and play with me! MAKE WITH THE HAPPY!!)Sesshoumaru (an:that name is killer to type over and over!!!!) smiled and took him into his arms gently.  
"Hello, Inuyasha. I'm you're big brother, Sesshoumaru."  
( Duh.)  
"Father, he's adorable! I love him!"  
(Of course I am!! And you SHOULD love me, because I'm so damn cute and because I said so.)  
"I'm happy you think so. You'll be spending a lot of time with him."  
(Whoopee.)  
"Good. I want us to be best friends."  
(Hello!?! We're brothers! Not friends!)  
"I'm glad. I must be going now. It looks like he's getting hungry."  
(FOOD!!!!! I DEMAND FOOD, GODDAMNIT!!!!!)  
"May I come? I'm kinda hungry too.....Maybe the cook can fix a snack for me."  
(MY FOOD!!!!)  
"Of course."  
(DAAAAAAAAAAMN!!!!!) Yes, I made him an evil baby like Stewy, from Family guy. I thought it'd be a funny touch. Lemme know what you think! By the way, if anyone can find the name if Inuyasha's mom, I'd love it. I'll give you credit in the intro and the ending. Like this: And thanks very much to: ----YOUR NAME HERE---- For finding Inuyasha's mom's name. REVIEWS MAKE BABY INUYASHA HAPPY! Review or he'll go all Matrix on your donkeys!!! 


	2. Troublesome little imp!

Luv Thy Bruther  
  
W00tw00t I'm back!!! And really hyped up!!!!!!! I just got back from my first anime con ever!!! Ax04!!!!! If you wanna know about it, I've got a short summary of it on my cosplay.com profile. Go there and look up AnimeGamerGrl if you wanna know. Anyway, onwards! (I'm also very glad to have reviews, and glad people liked baby Inu's thoughts. This chapter's gonna be even funnier, because Inuyasha can talk now! -  
  
I don't even think the disclaimer is needed...it's obvious...... Sesshys POV  
  
"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a shrill voice called throughout the palace. Many of the servants cringed, but smiled as the "little snowy haired angel who could do no wrong" ran past them in search of me. (Angel.....right. Sure. I'll just let them keep believing that.) The moment he saw me, he lunged at me and knocked us over onto the ground. "Guess what!!!! Mommy said you get to watch me today!!!!! Isn't that cool!? Can we go to the village? I wanna scare people and blow up some wine barrels!" how cute.........  
  
"Of course. Lets go." I don't know what the hell possessed me to do that. I wish I had never taken him to that blasted village with those stupid humans! I hate them all!  
  
What happened next is what I'm talking about. I took Inuyasha to the village, as he requested, but in the crowd, soon lost rack of him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you!?! Please don't blow anything up this time! I don't wanna get grounded again! Where the hell is he?" As I called for him, I saw some sleazy looking guy holding someone against a wall. My ears picked up muffled whimpering and I guessed the victim's mouth was being held shut. The man was now undoing his kimono. Finally it hit me. This man was going to rape some poor little girl!! He had a knife too. I didn't want to think of what it was for. I didn't think at all.  
  
I whipped out my bamboo training sword and rushed at him. One good hit sent him flying into a building. A crowd of people gathered to watch me fight him. Suddenly, I felt something clinging to my leg. I looked down and got the surprise of my life. It was Inuyasha. The victim of that asshole was my baby brother. MY BABY BROTHER. He was going to hurt MY brother! I decided he must pay. DEARLY.  
  
"Sesshy..." Inuyasha murmured into my clothing through tears, "I wanna go home. I don't wanna blow things up anymore.... this isn't fun. Kill him and let's go!" I held him tightly.  
  
"I will. Don't you worry." I handed him to an elderly woman, commanding her to watch him for a moment. She didn't dare disagree. Plus she though Inuyasha was cute. "You'll pay for this, you man whore!!!!" I cried, hacking at him with my claws. Within moments he had met his demise. It was kind of scary that I had killed him, but I knew it was for a good cause. He wouldn't be aloud to harm anyone else with a pretty face anymore. Not where he was headed.  
  
I knew my father would be displeased, but he'd understand why I had to do it. I hope...........  
  
Short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. By the way, I still need Inuyasha's mother's name. If anyone can find it for me, I'll be their best friend!!! Really. I need it for the next chapter and can't continue without it. That's why this chapter is so short. 


End file.
